$\Huge{35 - 4.016 = {?}}$
${3}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Make sure the decimals are lined up.}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${10}$ ${4}$ ${10}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${9}$ ${{6}}$ ${4}$ ${{4}}$ ${{10} - {6} = {4}}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${10}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${{1}}$ ${8}$ ${{8}}$ ${{90} - {10} = {8}0}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${{0}}$ ${9}$ ${{9}}$ ${{900} - {0} = {9}00}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${{4}}$ ${0}$ ${{0}}$ ${{4000} - {4000} = {0}}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${{3}}$ ${{0}}$ ${3}$ ${{3}}$ ${{30000} - {0} = {3}0000}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${3}$